Last Goodbyes
by Cooking Spray
Summary: Dark fluff with a YuexCerberus pairing about Yue's final night in Tomoeda. Connotatively citrusy.


****

Last Goodbyes 

by Cooking Spray

My first shounen-ai ficlet. Written by request by my friend PsychoticLoverKitty on one rainy afternoon. Also written that afternoon, with inverse request is Rejection, by the same friend. Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~

It is at night when all things begin, all things end, all things mysterious and unknown. It is like a shadow in the dark; you are not certain it exists until the moon touches it, and it soon vanishes with the coming of a new day's sun. The same it seems, was true for me.

It began a quiet eve, and not just any, either. This was the night of packing, the night before my Master left again for the rain of London across the ocean. My mind was a cesspool of thoughts previously unspoken. Never before had I considered leaving to be such a traumatic event for me.

Only one thing was left to complete in this city, even late as it was. And that happened to be goodbyes.

****

~*~*~*~*~

The house was a familiar one; I'd visited it so many times before. I crept in without a knock to herald my presence; the one I sought would find me soon enough and there wasn't a need to wake the others. Light footsteps on the stairway, cold knob in my hand as I twist it with my ginger touch. I see her sleeping, and am careful not to disturb her young peaceful slumber. 

There he is.

He turned, body no longer of a guardian but of flesh and bone like mine. I am taken aback by the gold glint of his eyes in the moon-blue blackness, but not too much. I've seen it before years and years ago, when all of us were in union. But the familiarity brings to my lips a slightly wicked reminiscent grin.

"So, you came to say goodbye," he says low and laughing in that Osaka-ben accent of his. "I figured you would."

"You know me too well." Suddenly things felt weird and edgy. What _had _I intended to do when I got here? Somehow I knew that I must have entertained an idea in the back of my mind. . . But that was impossible, and almost eons ago. 

A glance at the girl. Perhaps it would be best to move out of this room. Why was unclear and clear all at once, but he seemed to be thinking the same.

"Maybe we should move into the living room, so we'll be closer to the door. You'll be leaving soon, after all." That was cheap, especially for him, but it was the best that could be said. Possibly if I had been spoken it might have even been worse.

So I followed with an obscene pang of regret at leaving the room, until we stood in the living room, both with a little uncertainty, as if we were young and stupid virgin children. But it was obvious what we were not thinking about.

Agonizing, stupid-nervous minutes crept past until the first touch of his finger on my cheek. It was always him who started it, I was always too regal and unsure, but from the moment I ran my eyes from the floor to meet his I could see exactly the ending of this. 

"So. . . when did you say you were leaving?"

I swallowed. "Tomorrow." The words came tightly, too easy and too hard. I felt stupid and childish for the tears that stung my eyes.

And then the hand shifted, tilting my chin up to face him, and then came the dreadedly-cliched but oddly comforting kiss. At first I stiffened, like I always did, but this time it didn't seem so wrong under the circumstances and I found myself easing in unbelievably quickly.

He released, eyes glinting and looking sinister. "So you've stopped being such a little boy, have you?" A low cackle fell to the floor.

It was the same feeling, sick with wanting and desire but tainted with acidic wrongness I couldn't quite shrug. So much time and I still cared about what other people thought. But there wasn't any time left, and I finally decided what I had been wavering on since forever. I kissed back.

Another grin as we moved apart once more, both of us breathing more heavily. "So. . . you finally decided, did you?" I nodded, with each movement becoming flooded with conviction at my choice. "Well, you decided good."

I wasn't very good at this, always too clumsy and shy. I couldn't imagine how this happened, years had passed since it began, since he enticed me into it with his trickster schemes and flippant boyish taunts. But I allowed him to lead me to the couch, and whatever happened then, well, I guess I'd find out.

A voice inside of me called out, one of the other part of me. I felt it smile and was given the last of the strength I needed to continue.

_So, you've finally gave into what you are._

I reunited with myself.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was even more rainy the morning which we were to leave. I had seen things I hadn't even began to fathom, things that still confused me. But now I was in, and though I occasionally go back on my decision, when I'm alone and lonely, I would never dream of changing it.

I couldn't even look at his face as we pulled away. But somehow, as we rounded the corner and I left for good, I knew that he'd said his last goodbye and I'd said mine.

And that was all we needed to keep going on.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

There you go. Fangirls, entertain your fantasies. . . I'm leaving open-ended because it's is a challenge fic and I enjoy watching PLKitty scream and cry. :P Personally, shounen-ai isn't my thing. . . but you know, it was a challenge. Just proving I could write it.

You likey? Review, please! 

No, PLKitty, I will NOT write a sequel.

See ya next (non shounen-ai) fic!


End file.
